(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to creating recreational and theatrical visual effects and, more particularly, to creating visual simulations of waves.
(2) Description of Related Art
The addition of visual effects to an activity is frequently used to heighten the experience or increase the enjoyment of a particular activity. Examples of visual effect generation systems are plentiful and include such things as green screens, computer generated imagery, movable sets on a theater stage, head mounted displays and toys designed to appear similar to their real counterparts (toy guns, e.g.). The central goal of most visual effect generation systems is to replicate a “real” thing, place or event in a way that helps the participant or observer better imagine the thing, place or event is real.
With respect to the creation of simulated waves for recreational purposes, the typical solution involves laying a standard rectangular tarp on the ground and having an individual hold one corner while running to the opposing corner, while a second individual rides through the “tube” that is created on a skateboard.
With all visual effect generation systems the primary concerns are safety, and cost. The typical solution of a standard rectangular tarp creates safety issues because its use requires the second individual to ride on top of the tarp while the tarp is being effectively pulled out from underneath that individual. Cost is negatively impacted because the material most tarps are made out of is poorly suited to being rolled over and stepped on repeatedly which leads to poor durability with associated replacement costs.
The present invention improves upon the typical solution by removing the need for the second individual to ride on top of the tarp. This increases the safety of the activity allowing the second individual to roll on a solid surface and prolongs the lifespan of the apparatus because wear and tear of created by the second individual is directed at the surface instead of on the apparatus.
Thus, given the general concerns for all visual effect generation systems of safety, cost, and realism, a continuing need exists for visual background simulations that are safer and more cost effective.